Pokemon Red - Barriss's Redemption
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After going clinically insane due to an overload of Dark Side energy, Barriss finds herself on the outskirts of a town called Pallet. There she meets an old professor who helps her to go on a journey of redemption. But to do so, she will need a partner, a companion, a friend... a Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, another Pokémon crossover. But I was playing Pokémon Leaf Green on my Gameboy Advance SP, and I couldn't resist the chance to write this story. The team that Barriss uses when facing off against the Elite Four and the Pokémon League Champion will be my own team that I use in the game. Because of all the different Pokémon Gyms that are in the game, typically, it means I try to keep my team's Pokémon Types as balanced as possible. Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time. I am ready for this story! Without further ado, here. We. Go!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars! I also don't own Pokémon either!***_

* * *

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon." = Normal Speech

 _'Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon." = Thoughts_

 **"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Blastoise's strength lies in its power rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor, and attacks from the Hydro Cannons on it's back are virtually unstoppable." = Pokédex Entry**

* * *

 ** _The Journey Begins!_**

* * *

Deep in the outskirts of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, an old man wearing a white lab coat, a red dress shirt tucked into khaki pants and a pair of brown shoes was out for a morning walk to study some of the local Pokemon in the area. This is Professor Samuel Oak, but today his mind was not entirely on his work. He was thinking about something he heard about on the news today.

A young former Jedi turned terrorist had escaped from Republic prison on the day of her scheduled execution, and they recently found out that the only reason she did all of those terrible things such as bombing the temple, killing those Clone Troopers and framing it all on Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, was because she was subjected to horrible experiments done to her by Count Dooku with the aid of Darth Sidious and a bunch of Nano Droids.

Using a combination of those Droids and sorcery, the two Sith Lords had effectively brainwashed Barriss and turned her to the Dark Side. In doing so, it also had the unintended side effect of having her become proficient in Djem So Dual Lightsaber wielding. But all of that Dark Side energy and the guilt that built up from her actions has caused her to go clinically insane, according to news reports.

Either way, all Oak understood is that whether these claims were legitimate, or merely a yarn, citizens of all planets are encouraged to stay indoors.

But the old Professor wasn't one to just stay indoors and do nothing all day. As a Pokemon Researcher, it's his solemn duty to learn all he can about all One hundred and Forty Nine currently known Pokemon. And he can't do that if he's hiding indoors because of a little danger. He's faced plenty of that as it is since he was a young Pokemon trainer just starting out with his trusty Charmander.

"Now, let me see…" Professor Oak mumbled to himself. "If I recall, there should be a colony of Rattata living somewhere in the area."

That's when the professor heard some loud rustling in the bushes. He instinctively took a Pokeball from his belt, not wanting to take any chances with it being either a wild Pokemon or possibly a member of the nefarious Team Rocket.

He slowly and carefully walked towards the bushes, listening carefully as incoherent growls and mumbling could be heard from within. It sounded like some sort of feral predator was getting ready to attack.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" Oak asked.

His question caused the movement to cease, but not the noises. The professor tensed and got ready to throw the Pokeball he had. But before he could toss it and unleash the Pokemon inside…

The beast within the bushes charged!

It tackled Professor Oak to the ground, knocking the Pokeball from his hand and began to wrestle him as he tried to fend off the attacker. Old man Oak wasn't even trying to get a good look at his assailant, as he was too focused on trying to stay alive. This… whatever it is… was doing all it could to try and kill him, releasing feminine war cries as it did.

But as the assailant and the professor got into an armlock, the professor finally saw exactly what… or that is WHO… his attacker was.

"What?! This can't be…!" Oak gasped.

There's no doubt about it. Her hair may be longer and wilder than it used to be, she may have lost some weight and her eyes may be dark yellow with amber rings around the irises, but Oak knew exactly who this young girl is.

"Barriss…!"

The girl, now identified as Barriss, pushed the professor away and began to scuttle back in both paranoid fear and what seems to be the instinct and reasoning of a wild animal.

 **"NOOO! NO!"** she growled.

She shrieked as she scrambled away from the professor, who picked up his lost Pokeball and began to give chase.

"Wait, Barriss!" he called after her.

Barriss slowly switched from a run to a walk as she entered a clearing where she seemed to have been living in a hollowed out tree. The seeds from various berries littered the ground and it looked like the grass had also been gnawed on in a desperate attempt to get food.

 **"NO! NO! No…!"** she growled like a rabid animal.

Oak simply broke into a smile.

"It seems as though I found you before Republic personnel could." Oak said.

 **"NNNO! NO!"** yelled Barriss.

"Yes, yes! I have found you and can get you to safety!" Oak persisted.

But it seems like in her insane state, Barriss wasn't going to listen to anything the elderly man had to say about any of this.

 **"NOOO! NO! NO!"** Barriss snarled before she broke into insane cackling. "You don't know… You don't know ANYTHING! No! NEVER!"

Rather than press on, Oak began to slowly walk closer to the frightened young girl. The behavior she was displaying was like that of a weak and injured Pokemon that was unable to defend itself, so he knew he had to proceed slowly and show that he's not a threat. He took a look around, noting the rather poor living conditions of this improvised camp.

"This is where you've been living?" Oak asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Months and months and months… Through victory, my chains are broken. The chains… the chains are the easy part. It's what goes on in here that's hard…" Barriss whimpered like some kind of injured animal, pointing to her head.

More specifically, she meant that it's the damage to one's mental state that's hardest for anyone to deal with. Especially after everything that's happened in her past.

"Do you remember who you are? Where you came from?" Oak pressed further.

But all he got were some sort of jumbled words from Barriss. It was as though she didn't even know what she wanted to say.

"Always remember I am fear…! Always remember I am hunter! Always remember I am filth… Always remember… I am NOTHING…!"

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly looked up to see Professor Oak looking at her with a somber, grandfatherly look. It was one that was similar to the one that Luminara used to give to her when she was but a youngling still learning under her.

"Barriss, you are not nothing. Don't ever let yourself think that!" Oak exclaimed. "You are a kind and bright young woman who simply needs guidance and a push in the right direction. Please, come with me to Pallet Town, where we can get you the proper medical treatment that you need. As well as a decent meal."

The prospect of food made Barriss' stomach grumble in hunger as she thought of the lack of sustenance she's recently had. This area was pretty much picked clean of berries and the grass wasn't too filling.

Hesitantly, Barriss took the professor's hand, silently vowing not to break his trust in her. Like she had done to someone else… so long ago…

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there's my first chapter of the story. More of a prologue, really. But I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless of what it came out like. I hope you guys also liked the little reference I put in there. As always, don't forget to review for the story and tell me what you thought of the chapter. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys are excited for this new chapter! This is gonna be one of those slow chapters meant to start building up character development and help show the struggles that Barriss will have in overcoming the Dark Side. Also, I will have a few questions for you guys at the end of the chapter, so please be sure to answer them.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **A Slow Recovery!**_

* * *

Back at the Senate Building on Coruscant, several members of the Jedi order along with some of the more level headed senators were having a meeting about how to find and help Barriss. Now that they knew how and why she really did what she did, they wanted to get her the help she truly needs. Among the Jedi were Yoda, Obi-Wan, Plo-Koon, Luminara Unduli, Anakin Skywalker, and of course, Ahsoka Tano. Representing the Republic Senate was Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Amidala(Skywalker), Riyo Chuchi, Bail Organa and Duchess Satine Kryze.

While the others debated what to do, Yoda had been elected to act as a tie-breaker should their opinions be split down the middle. He had no problem with this, as diplomacy is meant to be a Jedi Consular's specialty. But in these days of war, it seems as though that specialty has shifted over to combat.

"...She is as much a victim of the Sith's manipulation as Ahsoka was! We have to get her the help she needs!" Padmé argued.

"I agree. I was her master, and yet I failed to see the signs that something was wrong with my Padawan. And so… I feel responsible for what happened to Barriss. I just want a chance to set things right." Luminara added.

Anakin could only nod, showing he understood her reasoning. He personally doesn't trust Barriss that much after what happened, but he was at least willing to TRY and put the past behind him and help her. But he just doesn't know how. The fact is, Anakin's never HAD to bring a Jedi back from the Dark Side and back to the Light. It's never had to be done before.

"I know this will generate debate, but I propose that in this time of need, we ignore military protocol and track down Barriss ourselves." Obi-Wan said.

And just like he predicted, this suggestion was met with a bit of resistance from some of the gathered people there.

"That's a preposterous idea! We can't set aside protocol just for the sake of finding ONE rogue Jedi!" exclaimed Senator Organa.

"In this time of need, why do we allow the likes of Tarkin to dictate every move of the Republican army?" Ahsoka asked, a heavy amount of venom used in Tarkin's name.

One doesn't need to be Force Sensitive to know and understand that she has no love for the admiral. After all, he's the one who started that whole debacle by trying to get her killed by the senate through the use of false evidence and half truths. Even the Jedi Council seemed to understand that.

"Meesa not likin' that Tarkin guy. Nope. Heesa causin' big doo doo in the whole Republic." Jar Jar said, voicing his thoughts.

Plo-Koon hummed in thought as he scratched his chin. Clearly he felt conflicted about this whole thing. Especially since some members of the council, Obi-Wan included, wanted to reinstate Barriss into the Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight. And the fact that the Supreme Chancellor was pressuring them into finding her didn't help matters.

"Hmm, Palpatine has been requesting this for months now." he said offhandedly. "If only to carry out miss Offee's sentenced execution."

"The Supreme Chancellor is not understandin'! Barriss is Master'n Luminara's bombad Pallo! Sheesa needin' some help from all of us! Weesa can't be lettin' her just go dyin' all alone-like!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"Well, she IS a skilled warrior. And one of the order's best up-and-coming healers." Riyo commented.

"But she let herself be blinded by a bunch of half truths and gave in to the Dark Side. Even if it was staged by Sidious and Dooku." Anakin input.

"That is true, yes. But regardless, Barriss has also gone through plenty of things that have been more difficult than the trials before she launched a terrorist attack on the temple." Obi-Wan stated while standing up. "Surely she passed the Trial of Skill when she defeated an entire battalion of Battle Droids in order to buy time for a town of Twi'lek civilians to escape."

Anakin wouldn't say it out loud, but he was actually quite impressed by that. It sounded like something he himself would do.

"And she endured an atrocious Trial of the Flesh at the hands of Sidious and Count Dooku." Obi-Wan added.

Yoda hummed in thought and narrowed his eyes slightly as he knew Obi-Wan was right. Truly, the Sith had no limit to their cruelty. Even going so far as to manipulate a young girl who had been scarred by the horrors of war in order to achieve their goals.

"And she has continued to pass every Test of Courage that this war has dealt her." Obi-Wan finished.

"It looks like she has just one trial left to face." Ahsoka said.

"Testing the spirit…!" Satine said as realization dawned on her.

"Facing the mirror." Plo added.

"And that is what concerns me. As far as I can tell, to walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be strong. That requires discipline. And she has often disobeyed YOU, has she not, Master Luminara?" Bail Organa said.

The older Mirialan Jedi scowled at the Senator. That was a low blow, and he knows that. Luckily, Master Yoda was there to keep the Senators and his fellow Jedi from killing each other.

"Did you not disobey YOUR predecessor, from time to time in your youth, Senator Organa?" Yoda asked.

Everyone in the room smirked as the Senator was silenced. He had no comeback for that, as he knew that Yoda's question was closer to the truth than he wanted to let on. Silence rang through the room as Yoda collected his thoughts. The near thousand year old Jedi Grandmaster turned to the Force for guidance on what to do.

Fortunately, it seems as though it has an answer for him this time.

"A just debate, this is. But in these days of war, this lack of trust between us all, need all the Knights we can. Unorthodox and hard, young Offee's career has been. So too will be her trials. Trust in the Force, I do. Find her… bring her back, we must. Abandon one of our own again, the Jedi will not." Yoda declared.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, With Barriss…***_

* * *

Barriss groaned as she woke up from what must have been the most peaceful slumber she's had in a long time. Her vision was blurry as she slowly woke up, but from her other senses, she could at least tell that she was no longer in her hollow tree back at her camp. Rather, she was on something soft and plush that made her feel like she was lying on a cloud.

Her vision cleared and she saw that she was in a homey looking bedroom that looked to have been made from wood instead of the stone and steel that she was used to due to her time in prison.

As she fully awoke, she realized that she was sleeping on an actual bed rather than that slab of steel that she was forced to sleep on in her cell or on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground in her makeshift camp. The mattress was firm yet soft and she was covered by warm blue sheets and blankets that smelled like the outdoors. She guessed that they must have been hung outside to dry.

She slowly got up and removed the covers from her body to find that she was now dressed in a set of matching blue pajama shirt and pants. This struck her as highly unusual, as she remembers falling asleep in her prison clothes that she knew she was dressed in when that old man found her and brought her back to this town.

' _Did someone dress me…?'_ she thought to herself.

Barriss was broken from her thoughts when she heard the door to the room open. She looked to her side and saw a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties, walking into the room holding a bundle of freshly cleaned and folded clothes. The woman herself had light brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin that was a healthy tone. She wore a simple yellow and blue dress with a pink apron over the front, and was wearing a pair of pink slippers.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness for that. I thought that you'd never wake up when Professor Oak brought you here unconscious and clearly malnourished. Professor Oak's daughter helped me clean you up and change you out of those rags you called clothes and put you in bed, and you've been asleep ever since." the woman said as she set the clothes on the nearby desk.

Barriss could only stare in shock and slight embarrassment at what she'd heard. She hadn't needed help bathing since she was a little girl, and to hear that this strange woman had helped her in her sleep made her a bit uncomfortable. She was blushing quite vividly, though it came out purple against her olive green skin.

"I hope these old clothes fit you. They're some of my old hand-me-downs, but they should do for now, until I can take you shopping for a proper wardrobe. Why don't you go ahead and change, and I'll put the finishing touches on breakfast. I hope you don't mind flapjacks." she said.

Barriss hoped it only felt like she was drooling on her nightshirt. She couldn't remember the last time she's eaten real food, and just thinking about it made her stomach roar.

This caused the woman to laugh boisterously while Barriss' blush intensified.

"I see someone's got a Snorlax's appetite." the woman laughed goodnaturedly. "You go ahead and change, and I'll wait downstairs for you."

And with that, the woman left Barriss to change out of her pajamas. Once the door closed, Barriss just continued to stare. She really had no idea what the heck was going on or why these people wanted to help her, but really, should she be complaining? It's quite possible that she's on a planet beyond the Outer Rim and they know nothing about what she's done.

She glanced at the folded clothes on the desk and saw that the outfit was comprised of a black T-Shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pink belt, and what looked to be a pair of white and pink sneakers.

Although she still didn't understand what was going on or what planet she's on, she does know one thing.

For now at least, she's safe from the Republic and the Sith.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I think this is a good place to stop the chapter. I hope that everyone liked it, and that I get plenty of good reviews for this one. Now, before I end the chapter, I've got some questions that I'd like you to answer. You ready? Here they are...**_

 _ **1\. ) Which starter do you guys want Barriss to begin with? Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander? (I'm personally leaning more towards Squirtle.)**_

 _ **2.) What sort of Pokémon would you like Barriss to have in her Hall of Fame team?**_

 _ **3.) Do you want this story to follow the events of Pokémon Indigo League, or Pokémon Origins?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, do you want me to include any Alolan Forms of certain Pokémon? (I.E., Rattata, Grimer, Meowth, Marowak, Raichu, Vulpix, Sandshrew)**_

 _ **Please note that depending on whether people want me to go with the Origins or Indigo League storylines, that will decide on whether or not I use Alolan Forms in this story. Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see y'all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Due to the recent reviews I've gotten for this story, I've decided that I'm going to put up a poll to decide which of the three Kanto Starter Pokemon Barriss should receive at the start of her journey. You know them, and if you grew up watching Ash and his friends in the Kanto League, you know that they're some of your friends. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander! For now, let's get on to this chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Pokemon!***_

* * *

 _ **Adoption and New Family!**_

* * *

Barriss was looking herself over in the mirror after changing out of her night clothes and into the clean ones provided by that woman from earlier. Now she was wearing a white shirt with a strange symbol on the front printed in pink (a Pokeball), a blue denim skirt that goes to above the knees with a pair of black biker shorts underneath, and a pair of pink and white boots that stop below halfway up the lower legs.

The olive green skinned girl was impressed. Whoever this woman is, she has great taste in clothing. She exited the room and made her way down the stairs, following the smell of the food that had been prepared. It certainly smelled better than the stuff they serve at the Jedi Temple, and certainly better than prison food.

Upon reaching the dining area, she found that same woman from earlier setting the table for breakfast. And what a breakfast it promised to be. There were flapjacks like she had said, but there were also little breakfast sausages, diced fruit, scrambled eggs, grilled mushrooms and tomatoes, and crispy bacon. A veritable feast in Barriss' eyes.

Sitting at the table reading a newspaper was an elderly man who looked like he had the build of a fighter and could still fight for at least a few more years. The man was bald with very dark, almost black, skin. He had a gray beard and was wearing what appeared to be the uniform of one of those Xiaolin monks that Barriss read about back at the Jedi Temple. His blue eyes held much wisdom and experience, but they also had this gentle light that shone brightly.

He looked up from his paper and spotted Barriss at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, our guest has awakened at long last. Good. I was beginning to think you would sleep through the rest of your life." he said with this *thick accent that Barriss couldn't quite place.*

Though she could tell that he was joking when he said that, it didn't quite stop her from remembering how close she had come to dying out there in the wild like that. She had been nothing more than an animal when Professor Oak had found her, and was fairly sure she might have remained that way if she found her way to civilization on her own. She felt something pulling on her hand and looked down to see a seven year old girl, still in her pajamas, trying to drag her to the table. The girl had most of her mother's looks, but clearly had the old man's skin tone. Only a lighter shade.

"Come on! You gotta get to the table before the food gets cold!" she urged.

Rolling her eyes a bit at the child's hyperactiveness, Barriss allowed herself to be pulled to the table by the little one. Taking a seat, she was pleasantly surprised when the woman from before placed a rather large plate of food in front of her.

"Here you go. After sleeping for so long and obviously not eating near enough before that, you must be starving." the woman said kindly.

Barriss smiled gratefully, happy to finally have some real food after so long.

"Th-Thank you, ma'am. I deeply appreciate your generosity." Barriss said.

As she began to dig in, the woman and the little girl took their seats at the table and began to serve themselves and make small-talk with the Mirialan girl. Yes, they know what a Mirialan is. Just because their people don't travel to the Outer Rim territories or to Republic Space doesn't mean they're ignorant.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, young one. My name is Julia, and this is my daughter, Shuri, and my father, Joseph. And you are?" started the woman.

At first, Barriss didn't want to tell them who she was. She didn't want to scare them off with her past if they knew who she was before. However, she could feel in the Force that the people before her were trustworthy and wouldn't harm her in any way. And not just these people, but the entire populace of the planet in general.

With that in mind, she calmed down enough to tell them her name at least.

"My name is Barriss. Barriss Offee. And as I'm certain you can tell from my green skin, I'm not exactly from this planet."

"Yes, we can tell of your heritage. Those of us from beyond the Outer Rim territories may not venture far into space very often, but we are not ignorant to the way of the universe." Joseph said. "We know of the things you had done when still in the Jedi order."

Hearing this caused Barriss to greatly tense up with panic. She should have known that news would travel far and fast, even beyond the outer rim. But to her great surprise, Joseph merely placed a hand on her shoulder with a sad smile on his face.

"You have no need to fear us, my child. We know that what you did was not really your fault. The Sith will stop at nothing to conquer the universe, even if it means they need to manipulate a young one such as yourself to achieve their goals." Joseph explained. "Our whole race, like the Jedi, Sith, and the Dagoyans is Force Sensitive. However, we are unlike the Jedi or the Sith. Very few of us ever become warriors with the Force, and prefer to seek enlightenment, greater mental strength, and harmony with the Force. We mostly use the Force in a passive manner. When the Temple on Coruscant was first bombed, I had a vision from the Force. It told me of a misguided child who would come into my care and would one day become the greatest Pokemon trainer that Kanto has produced yet. And I just know, Barriss, that you are that child."

This information caused Barriss to drop her fork onto the table. Props to you, Living Force. She certainly hadn't seen that one coming.

* * *

 _ ***Back In Republic Space…***_

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Anakin and a few other Jedi were getting ready to spread out and search for Barriss in order to bring her back into the Jedi Order and, hopefully, bring her back to the light. But it wouldn't be easy. The ship she was on went to one of the planets beyond the Outer Rim, and that was months ago.

Still, that wasn't going to stop them from trying. As Anakin loaded the last of his supplies up, Mace Windu walked up to him with an item that Anakin recognized immediately.

Barriss' old Lightsaber. It was confiscated soon after Barriss had confessed to bombing the Jedi Temple, killing Letta, and framing Ahsoka. Looking to the bald Jedi Master, the silent message was well received. As soon as Anakin found Barriss, he was to return the girl's Lightsaber to her. He took the weapon and clipped it to his own belt for safety before climbing into his Jedi Cruiser.

"Be careful out there, Skywalker. Force knows what could be lurking beyond the Outer Rim." Mace warned.

"Don't worry. It's not like we haven't faced unknown dangers before in this war." Anakin retorted.

Mace just rolled his eyes in response, but conceded to Skywalker's point. A lot of crazy and dangerous stuff has happened since this whole war began. Prime examples being Pong Krell turning to the Dark Side and slaughtering his own troops, General Grievous attacking and killing Jedi while taking their Lightsabers to use as his own weapons and collecting them as trophies.

"Well then, may the Force be with you, Skywalker." Mace said.

With that, Anakin closed the canopy of his cruiser and began to take off to parts unknown.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Evening…***_

* * *

It's been a few hours since Barriss had been told of Joseph and his family's plans to adopt her, as they had been guided to do so by the Force, and she was feeling pretty nervous. What if they found out about her past and shunned her for it? What if they tried to send her back to Republic Prison? What if… they try to kill her themselves?

These thoughts flew through her mind as fast as a tornado, and it showed on her face as she flashed from sad to scared, angry to resentful towards herself. She didn't care that she had been under the control of the Sith, it was still her who killed all of those Clones and Jedi! ...Who framed and betrayed her best friend.

' _I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me and decides to kill me herself.'_ Barriss thought to herself.

She was broken from her thoughts when the door to the room opened. Barriss looked up to see that Joseph had returned. He was holding a ceremonial walking stick and held three small bowls of what looked to be paints. Each in a different color from the last. One blue, one red, and the last one was a dark yellow. Joseph sat down across from her and began to speak.

"Barriss Offee, you have committed great sins in your past. And even though you are not entirely at fault for them, you still acknowledge that you are the one who committed them. You know as well as I that you can not change what has happened in the past."

Barriss just looked down at the ground, eyes closed as feelings of shame and self resentment welled up inside of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see that Joseph was looking at her with a combination of sympathy and reassurance.

"However, it is not too late for you to repent. This journey you will embark on will test your fortitude and your ability to move beyond past events. You may win, you may lose. You will make many new friends and create rivalries as well. You may laugh, and you may cry. But tonight… you become one of us."

Joseph took his index finger and dipped it into the red paint before painting a stripe on Barriss' right cheek.

"This is the mark of the Lion. Nature's mightiest of beasts."

Next he took his middle finger and painted a stripe across Barriss' left cheek using the blue paint.

"This is the mark of the river. For it has the power to give life, and to take it away."

Lastly, he dipped his thumb into the dark yellow paint and pressed a dot on to the girl's forehead. Right in the center.

"This, little one, is you. For like the sun in the sky, you shall be a guiding light for both your friends and your Pokémon. I know you shall find the answers you seek on this journey."

Joseph took Barriss' hand and helped her stand up before guiding her to the door.

"Now come! Your new family is eager to meet you!"

He opened the door to reveal, to Barriss' great surprise, a bunch of people who looked like they were of Joseph's family line. All of them having dark skin in various shades. They were dancing around a bonfire wearing what must have been traditional masks and clothing used in celebration. Many were dancing around while some played fast rhythms on drums. Joseph lead Barriss to where he, her new mother, and her new sister Shuri were seated.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I have a big sister now!" Shuri said with a big smile.

Barriss couldn't help but smile back at the seven year old, somehow seeing a little bit of herself when she was younger in this girl. She really wasn't certain what this journey would bring, but she was eager to start. And eager to prove that she's no longer a cold blooded murderer.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***His accent is like that one would have if they grew up in Africa.***_

* * *

 _ **Please don't forget to vote on which of the Kanto Starter Pokemon Barriss should start with, and leave a review. See you guys later.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay everyone, there's still time for everyone to vote on which of the three Kanto Starter Pokemon Barriss should get, so if you haven't voted already, please be sure to do so! I hope this chapter was well worth the wait, And by popular demand, the story is going to be centered around the storyline of Pokemon Origins. Once again, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I give thanks to God for giving me the words to write this chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Pokemon!***_

* * *

 _ **Starting Your Journey - Difficulty Choosing A Starter!**_

* * *

The day has finally arrived. After a few days of simply resting and recovering, Barriss had decided that she wanted to go on a Pokemon journey as her way of doing a bit of soul searching. A way for her to find a way to repent for her sins. And although her family (she still needs to get used to calling them that) wished that she would wait a little longer, they understood why she was doing what she was doing and supported her on this decision.

As such, they had given Barriss a special necklace with a special pendant attached to it as a good luck charm for her journey. It was a simple necklace. A golden chain with a silver pendant carved to look like a simple circle. But what she didn't understand about the pendant was the small hole in the center of the circle. Oh well. She'll figure that out later.

Right now, she was finishing with getting ready to go on her journey. She was searching through her bag to make sure she had everything she needed to begin her journey.

"Okay, let's see now… Potions? Check. Pokemon Food? Check. Snacks for myself? Check. Awakenings, Antidotes, Burn, Ice, and Paralyze Heals? Check, check, check, check, and check. Good! I think that's everything." Barriss said to herself.

She closed her bag after putting everything away, slung it across her back and began to make her way out of the room. She stopped for a moment when she was halfway out the door and placed a hand on the doorframe. Barriss looked into the house with a feeling of nostalgia. It's only been a few days since she was saved by Professor Oak and her new family, and already this place felt more like home to her than even the Jedi Temple.

She gave a sad smile at the thought of possibly having to leave this place, but if she was going to find a way to truly repent for what happened she would have to leave home. At least for a little while.

"I'm going to miss this old place. But surely I will be back. And when I do come back, I'll have the answers I so desperately need." Barriss said to herself with determination.

With her confidence and resolve hardened, she turned and fully exited the house as she closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath through her nose to steady her nerves, Barriss began her walk to Professor Oak's laboratory in order to get her very first Pokemon. A Pokemon that she was certain would become her friend forever.

"Ah, there you are, Barriss." said a voice that Barriss instantly recognized.

She turned around to see Professor Oak walking towards him with two Poke Balls clipped to his belt. No doubt these were a couple of new Pokemon he must have caught earlier.

"Coming to get your first Pokemon and start your journey?" Oak asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes sir! I am ready to begin my journey and find my true path in life!" Barriss replied with conviction.

Her face fell a little as she still remembered all of the innocent lives she took in her past. All because she allowed herself to be swayed by the Dark Side of the Force.

"Hopefully I can atone for what I did in the process." she mumbled to herself.

Professor Oak placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder, understanding that she was still going through some healing to get over the mental trauma of what had happened. She may never fully get over it, but with time she may be able to at least forgive herself.

"Well, come along then. My grandson should be waiting for us at my lab." Oak urged.

With that, the two walked to his lab in hopes of getting there with plenty of time before Barriss and Oak's grandson have to go and begin their journeys. It only took them about fifteen minutes to get to the lab, which was actually built in the style of a very cozy looking ranch house complete with a windmill for additional wind energy.

Clean and efficient power for the modern world.

"This is a very nice ranch you have, Professor. Not too shabby." Barriss complimented before asking "But what's it all for?"

"Funny you should ask. You see, I prefer to research how Pokemon behave and interact in their natural habitats, so I had the land around my lab converted into a type of ranch with various environments that simulate the natural habitats where one can find several of these Pokemon in the wild. It also lets the Pokemon themselves get plenty of exercise during the day." Oak explained to Barriss as they entered the lab.

"Well, that certainly sounds like a good idea. For both your research and the Pokemon." Barriss said.

"I'm glad you think so." Oak commented in return.

"Hey, gramps,"

Barriss looked to see a human boy about her age walking towards her and Oak. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a pair of sneakers, an unbuttoned green shirt over a black undershirt, a necklace with a single charm on it, and a pair of purplish blue pants.

"Who's this girl?" asked the boy.

"Ah, Geki! You're early." Oak said as he set down the bags. "Barriss, this is my grandson, Geki. Geki, this is Barriss. She just moved here to Pallet Town, and she's becoming a Pokémon trainer like you today."

The now named Geki seemed to light up at this.

"No foolin'? Sweet! It'd be pretty boring having to go on this journey without some decent competition!" Geki said before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, Barriss. I'm Geki, and I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokémon Master!"

"Nice to meet you too, Geki." Barriss replied as she and Geki shook hands. "Hey, professor, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is in that box anyway?"

Professor Oak grinned as he looked down to the brown box held under his arm that Barriss seemed to only JUST notice.

"I'm glad you asked, Barriss." Oak said.

He opened the parcel and removed the contents of the box. He held an object out to Barriss, who looked a bit confused.

It was a flat, rectangular device with a blue bulb at the top left corner, and a yellow triangle that faced to the right on the left side. It was big enough to fit into the palm of Barriss' hand, even though it was a good two inches bigger than her palm. If anything, it looked like some sort of mutated video game system.

"This is the Pokédex." Oak said.

"The Pokédex?" Barriss asked.

"Yes. It automatically records the data on any Pokémon you've caught." Oak explained as he handed Geki a Pokédex. "It's a high tech encyclopedia."

The Pokédex in Barriss' hand flipped open to reveal a screen with a yellow data pad on it.

"Wow, technology sure is advancing fast, isn't it?" Barriss asked in awe.

"Sure is!" Geki replied.

"Barriss, Geki, listen up. I'm going to give you each one Pokédex. I'd like you to do something very important for me." Oak said. "To create a complete guide to all of the Pokémon in the world; that has always been my dream."

Barriss was astounded that a man as old as professor Oak was able to hold onto such a dream for so many years. Having been raised in the Jedi Temple for her whole life, Barriss has never had such big dreams. More along the lines, she had goals for later on in life, but never dreams. But this man's words were somehow finding their way into her heart without even trying.

"It's been your dream?" Barriss asked.

"Yes, but the thing is, I'm too old to do this myself. It's quite difficult to travel all around the world seeking all kinds of Pokémon." Oak said, continuing his explanation. "So now I want the two of you to help fulfill my dream. Can I count on you?"

Barriss didn't even need to think about it.

"Absolutely! I'll help you in any way I can!" she declared.

"Now, gramps, you haven't forgotten about your promise, right? In exchange for us helping you do this?" Geki asked.

Oak just smiled at the two.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it." Oak assured.

Barriss just stood there biting her lower lip in anticipation. Were they finally going to choose their very first Pokemon now? She seriously hopes they are, because the suspense is killing her! The lights next to the professor lit up to reveal a desk that had three Pokéballs on it.

"As you can see, there are three Pokémon here. I'd like to give each of you the opportunity to choose one." Oak said.

A light shone down on one of the Pokéballs, and the Pokémon that was inside appeared on a screen. This Pokémon looked like an orange bipedal lizard with a flame burning at the end of its tail.

"The fire Pokémon, Charmander,"

A second light shone to reveal a Pokémon that looked a lot like a bipedal turtle with light blue skin and a curly tail.

"The water Pokémon, Squirtle,"

The third light shown down to reveal a quadrupedal Pokémon that looked like a cross between a mammal, a dinosaur, and a frog with light blue skin, green markings, and a big green flower bulb growing out of its back.

"The plant Pokémon, Bulbasaur. Now then, you may choose the one that you like." Oak said.

Barriss and Geki were practically trembling with excitement. Their very own Pokémon… It was like a dream come true! Although Barriss does still one day want to become a great healer. Maybe she'll figure something out while she's out doing her soul searching.

"You know, I'm feeling like a gentleman today, so ladies first." Geki said.

Barriss turned to Geki. Was he serious? Is this just his way of showing chivalry, or does he have some kind of ulterior motive to doing this? It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened, what with how Count Dooku and the Trade Federation operate.

"Go ahead and choose first, Barriss." Geki insisted with a wink.

"Now think carefully before you choose." Oak advised.

Barriss looked back to the Pokéballs in front of her. During her time with her new family, she's learned a lot about the three Starter Pokemon for Kanto and has pretty much figured out that each one evolves into a Pokemon that is a powerhouse in its own right. But all she really knows is that they're different.

Bulbasaur is a Grass and Poison Type Pokemon that has well-rounded and balanced stats and is the easiest to raise among the three Starters. With time and the right amount of training, it will evolve from Bulbasaur to Ivysaur and finally to Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon. Venusaur relies on its above average Special Attack and Special Defense in a fight, rarely ever using physical combat. It's also capable of learning the two most powerful Grass Type moves in all of the planet: Solar Beam and Frenzy Plant!

But then there's Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It's definitely one worth raising, as it learns a wide variety of moves that mostly focus on water power. As it becomes stronger, Squirtle will eventually evolve into Wartortle and finally into Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon. And while it boasts the greatest defensive power of the three starters, it won't be winning any marathons. It's species as a whole is almost as slow as a tortoise. Which makes sense… unlike the GIANT GUNS sticking out of its back!

And the final Starter Pokemon evolves from Charmander to Charmeleon and finally to Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. If Barriss is being totally honest, she would SO ride that into battle if she could! Though it would be tough to do. A fully grown Charizard is only five feet and seven inches tall. That kind of disappointed Barriss for a moment. She wanted to ride a dragon to burn the villages of her enemies, not hang out with it on the sofa. But she knows that Charizard boasts the greatest attack and speed out of the three starters and has quite the diverse moveset, ranging from the obvious Fire Type attacks to Flying, Normal, Steel, Dragon, and even Ghost Type attacks. However, Barriss also understands that Charizard has traded its great attack and speed for unfortunate frailty, essentially making them glass cannons. But they're so fast and agile, it might just overpower its enemies before they know what hit them.

Barriss sighed and shook her head. It's so hard to choose.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I just can't decide which of the Starter Pokemon I want. They're all incredible, so it's difficult to pick just one." Barriss said. "And besides that, I don't even know the first thing about Pokemon battles."

Professor Oak nodded in understanding. He too knows how hard it can be to choose one's first Pokemon. But he also knows that when you do choose one, that Pokemon and their trainer form a special bond that is near impossible to break.

"I understand your dillema, Barriss. However, you shouldn't let a Pokemon's type or stats decide who your partner will be. Just go with what your heart tells you." Oak advised.

Barriss turned back to the three Poke Balls on the table, heeding the professor's words. What does her heart tell her to do?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed it, because I did a lot of thinking when it came to this chapter. Also, please don't forget to leave a review for the chapter, and don't forget to leave your votes on the poll. Now, here's a couple of questions for you guys before I go.**_

 _ **1.) Depending on which Starter Pokemon wins the poll, should I change the name of this story depending on that Pokemon's type? (Grass = Green, Water = Blue, Fire = Red)**_

 _ **2.) Which Pokemon do you want on Barriss' Hall of Fame team? (Please be sure to include the fully evolved starter Pokemon you voted for, and stick with Pokemon found in the Kanto Region. No Alolan Forms allowed.)**_

 _ **3.) Should any of the other Jedi get into Pokemon battles when they get to this planet? If so, please list the Jedi you would like to have become trainers.**_

 _ **4.) Should I include Mega Evolution? (If Charmander wins the poll, I'll go with my gut in regards to its Mega Evolution.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I honestly should have seen this coming in regards to the Pokemon that won the poll, and yet, I'm not surprised. After all, it's a favorite starter for about fifty four percent of players choose Charmander, while only twenty four percent choose Squirtle, and twenty three percent go with Bulbasaur. I guess I'm one of those twenty three percent. But I digress, let's continue the story, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars!, or Pokemon. You know the drill.***_

* * *

 _ **Last Time On Pokemon Red - Barriss' Redemption…**_

* * *

 _"Go ahead and choose first, Barriss." Geki insisted with a wink._

 _"Now think carefully before you choose." Oak advised._

 _Barriss looked back to the Pokéballs in front of her. During her time with her new family, she's learned a lot about the three Starter Pokemon for Kanto and has pretty much figured out that each one evolves into a Pokemon that is a powerhouse in its own right. But all she really knows is that they're different._

 _Bulbasaur is a Grass and Poison Type Pokemon that has well-rounded and balanced stats and is the easiest to raise among the three Starters. With time and the right amount of training, it will evolve from Bulbasaur to Ivysaur and finally to Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon. Venusaur relies on its above average Special Attack and Special Defense in a fight, rarely ever using physical combat. It's also capable of learning the two most powerful Grass Type moves in all of the planet: Solar Beam and Frenzy Plant!_

 _But then there's Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It's definitely one worth raising, as it learns a wide variety of moves that mostly focus on water power. As it becomes stronger, Squirtle will eventually evolve into Wartortle and finally into Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon. And while it boasts the greatest defensive power of the three starters, it won't be winning any marathons. It's species as a whole is almost as slow as a tortoise. Which makes sense… unlike the GIANT GUNS sticking out of its back!_

 _And the final Starter Pokemon evolves from Charmander to Charmeleon and finally to Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. If Barriss is being totally honest, she would SO ride that into battle if she could! Though it would be tough to do. A fully grown Charizard is only five feet and seven inches tall. That kind of disappointed Barriss for a moment. She wanted to ride a dragon to burn the villages of her enemies, not hang out with it on the sofa. But she knows that Charizard boasts the greatest attack and speed out of the three starters and has quite the diverse moveset, ranging from the obvious Fire Type attacks to Flying, Normal, Steel, Dragon, and even Ghost Type attacks. However, Barriss also understands that Charizard has traded its great attack and speed for unfortunate frailty, essentially making them glass cannons. But they're so fast and agile, it might just overpower its enemies before they know what hit them._

 _Barriss sighed and shook her head. It's so hard to choose._

 _"I'm sorry, guys, but I just can't decide which of the Starter Pokemon I want. They're all incredible, so it's difficult to pick just one." Barriss said. "And besides that, I don't even know the first thing about Pokemon battles."_

 _Professor Oak nodded in understanding. He too knows how hard it can be to choose one's first Pokemon. But he also knows that when you do choose one, that Pokemon and their trainer form a special bond that is near impossible to break._

 _"I understand your dilemma, Barriss. However, you shouldn't let a Pokemon's type or stats decide who your partner will be. Just go with what your heart tells you." Oak advised._

 _Barriss turned back to the three Poke Balls on the table, heeding the professor's words. What does her heart tell her to do?_

* * *

 _ **Starting A Journey - First Pokemon Battle!**_

* * *

Barriss reached her hand out over the three Poke Balls, each one containing a Pokemon within. She closed her eyes and began to reach out with the Force, attempting to see which one of these beautiful creatures would bond with her heart. Eventually, her hand settled upon the Pokeball on the right. The one that contained the fire lizard.

"It looks like my ideal partner is Charmander."

"Ah, and I can see why. You see, when I met you the first time, Barriss, even though you were still a little coo-coo in the head because of the Dark Side of the Force infecting you like a virus, I could tell that your heart burns with the passion and energy of a red hot flame. Remember this Barriss: much like the waters of every planet, fire has the power to extinguish life, but it can also preserve life if used correctly." explained Professor Oak.

And the young Mirialan held on to every word.

"Now, why don't you go ahead and meet your partner for the very first time?" Oak suggested.

Barriss nodded and tossed the Poke Ball into the air, watching it open with an audible *POP* and releasing Charmander from the red and white sphere.

"Chaaarrr!" the little fire lizard roared cutely.

Barriss had big, sparkly, anime style eyes and a big blush on her face at the sight of the adorable little lizard, as well as the biggest grin she's had since childhood. She caught the little Fire-Type, being careful of the tail flame and grinned even wider as Charmander nuzzled her affectionately.

"This is… this is just incredible!" exclaimed Barriss.

"It sure must be!" Geki said in agreement. "So, I'll go with this one."

"Ah, Squirtle's your choice then." Oak noted as Geki picked up the middle Poke Ball. "Is it because of its great defensive power? Or perhaps for a more poetic reason, like Barriss and Charmander?"

Geki laughed at his grandpa's way of thinking. Trust the old timer to think about Pokemon poetry even at a time like this.

"Nah, not for any sort of reason like that." Geki replied. "But since Barriss decided to choose fire, then I will pick water!"

He too threw his Poke Ball into the air and watched at the Tiny Turtle Pokemon was released and fell into his arms. He laughed as he hugged his Pokemon.

"Squirtle squirt!" squeaked the little turtle.

"You know, you kids can also give your Pokemon nicknames if you want." Oak suggested.

"A nickname, huh? Well, I want to at least give Charmander a name that's appropriate for its gender." Barriss mumbled.

"You can actually use your Pokedex for that. It will tell you the data for your Pokemon, including its gender and moveset." Oak informed.

Nodding at this information, Barriss took out her Pokedex and opened it up as she scanned her Charmander. It spoke in a mechanical male voice that slightly startled her, as she almost mistook it for a Separatist Battle Droid.

 **"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. This Pokemon is a level 10 Male, and knows the moves Scratch and Growl. Its ability is Blaze: An ability that increases the strength of Fire Type attacks when the Pokemon is in a pinch."**

"Okay, so you're a cute little boy." Barriss said as she closed her Pokedex and tickled Charmander's belly, drawing a laughing sound from the young Pokemon. "What do you say I give you the name 'Zeke'? That was the name of a great dragon on another planet many years ago. It sounds pretty tough, don't you think?"

The newly named Zeke nodded in approval at his new name, happy to have been given a name by his trainer. Geki had set Squirtle down on the ground and got over to the far side of the lab, a look of determination on his face.

"So, Barriss, what do you say we try our new Pokemon out?" Geki asked before declaring "Barriss Offee, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle right here and now!"

"Wha?! Here?! Now?! In the lab?! Are you crazy?!" gasped Barriss.

She didn't want to risk damaging or breaking any of the equipment in the lab as it would be difficult and expensive to repair or replace, but Geki didn't seem the least bit deterred.

"Relax, green bean," Geki said dismissively, drawing a 'That's not nice.' from Barriss. "Everything in here is highly durable, and even if it gets damaged, it'll repair itself as part of a new function they've begun putting into places like Pokemon Laboratories and Gyms. So we can go all out and not have to worry about a thing! Right, Squirtle?"

"Squirtllllleee squirt!" glared Squirtle with a confident grin.

Barriss still looked a bit unsure about what to do. She was glad that the lab wouldn't be destroyed if they battled in here, but she didn't want to risk putting Zeke in unnecessary danger by battling when neither of them are ready for such a thing.

But she was quite surprised when Zeke wriggled his way out of her arms and took a ready stance right in front of her, staring down Geki and his Squirtle as if instinctively knowing it was time for a battle. She still wasn't quite sure, so she had to ask.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Zeke?"

"Charmander, char-char!" he growled in affirmative.

Barriss still looked hesitant, but she knew that there was probably no use trying to talk her starter Pokemon out of it. So, she got herself ready and felt her Force connect with that of Zeke. Almost as if they were a part of each other on a spiritual level. She wasn't sure how that was possible, but she knew that she could feel herself growing more confident as Zeke got ready to fight.

She smiled and nodded with her eyes narrowed in challenge as she looked towards Geki, her now self-proclaimed rival.

"Alright, Geki! Since Zeke's not backing down, we accept your challenge!" Barriss replied.

 _ ***Play Pokemon Leaf Green/Fire Red 8-Bit Battle Music***_

Professor Oak sighed at his grandson's behavior.

"Oh dear! So stubborn, as always!" he said to himself.

But he decided to suck it up and go with the flow as he watched Barriss and his grandson get ready to fight.

"Barriss! You've never participated in a Pokemon battle before, so I'll walk you through it. Up on that wall over there, there's a screen that shows your Pokemon's health as well as the number of Pokemon you have on your team. It's important to always watch how much health your Pokemon has left as opposed to your opponent's Pokemon. If your Pokemon's health drops to zero, you lose the battle and have to pay your opponent some prize money. But since this is your first battle and you currently don't have any money to your name, I'll pay for you if you lose." Oak explained.

Barriss nodded to show that she understood. She knows from their stats that Zeke has the greater amount of speed as opposed to Squirtle, so this means that she has the first attack. But she has to plan this out carefully. She knows better than to just rush in without thinking and attack like a rampaging monkey. Ahsoka's done that more times than she can count in this crazy, mixed up war.

"Okay Zeke, let's start this battle off strong! Use Growl attack, and lower Squirtle's attack power!" Barriss ordered.

"Char… **CHAAAAAARRRR!"**

Visible sound waves resonated from out of Zeke's gaping maw and hit Squirtle directly, causing the Tiny Turtle Pokemon to stumble back as a red glow going in a downward direction shone upon the Pokemon. Geki didn't seem too worried, though.

"Gotta admit, that's a pretty good idea. Lowering your opponent's Pokemon's stats can make winning a battle easier for you. But still, it's not going to work! Because TWO can play at that game! Squirtle, hit Charmander with your Tail Whip attack and lower its defense power!" Geki ordered.

Squirtle did as commanded and cutely wagged its tail at Zeke. Needless to say, the little lizard's defense power was lowered a bit because of that. Barriss didn't like this. It looks like both of their Pokémon are evenly matched, having only two moves. But then she grinned as the battle got her blood pumping and massive amounts of adrenaline rushing through her.

"It looks like we're at a stalemate. Both of our Pokémon have only two moves each, we both seem to counter each other in lowering stats, so the only thing we can do is… ATTACK! HIT IT WITH YOUR SCRATCH ATTACK, ZEKE!"

" **Char!"**

Zeke rushed towards Squirtle with his claws poised to strike, forcing Geki to retaliate the only way he could.

"Squirtle, counter it with Tackle!"

" **Squirtle, squirt Squirtle!"**

The two Pokemon met in the middle as their attacks collided, causing both Pokemon's health bars to decrease closer and closer to the red zone. One minute, Squirtle would charge at Zeke and land a hit. And the next, it would be the other way around. Sometimes they'd dodge, sometimes they'd defend, never backing down and always giving it their all in every attack they used.

Until finally, both Squirtle and Zeke stood across from each other, panting in exhaustion. Squirtle had several shallow cuts on the unarmored parts of his body from Zeke's claws, and Zeke was covered in bruises from taking so many Tackle attacks from the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Even Barriss and Geki were panting in exhaustion as they could feel their Pokemon's pain due to their connection to them.

"Looks like… we're… back where we… we started… huh?" panted Geki.

"Yes… a stalemate…" replied Barriss.

After they had both caught their breath, Barriss straightened out her posture and grinned. It seems like she got an idea that would help her possibly win this battle.

"What do you say, Geki? Last round?" she asked.

"Yeah. The final round, winner take all!" Geki replied before giving Squirtle a command. " **Now, Squirtle, Tackle attack to finish it off!"**

" **Squirtle!"** roared Squirtle as he charged.

But Barriss smirked. That was exactly what she was counting on.

"Quickly, Zeke, use Growl attack and follow up with Scratch!"

" **CHAAAAAAAAARRRR!"**

The sound waves hit Squirtle dead on, not only lowering its attack power, but also causing it to stop its attack due to hesitation. This gave Zeke the opening he needed to rush in and hit Squirtle with a final scratch attack, knocking the Tiny Turtle Pokemon on its back with anime swirly eyes.

The health bar on the screen for Squirtle went down to zero, signifying that Barriss won.

"We did it, Zeke! We won our very first Pokemon battle!" she cheered as she rushed to Zeke.

She carefully picked up Zeke and hugged him close as they celebrated, being very careful not to aggravate his injuries. Meanwhile, Geki just silently returned Squirtle to its Poke Ball and walked up to his new green friend. She and Zeke stopped their celebration as Geki patted Barriss on the shoulder.

"Good fight, Barriss. Looks like you won this battle. Though I don't like to admit it."

Barriss too returned her Pokemon to the small, spherical device and shook hands with Geki in a show of good sportsmanship. In the process, Geki handed Barriss her winnings from the battle. Sixty Poke Dollars.

"Well done, both of you! That was an excellent battle!" Oak praised. "Now, my assistant here will take both of your Pokemon and get them healed before you head off on your journeys. Remember, aim high as Pokemon trainers, and don't forget my request to fill in the Pokedex."

"Don't worry, Gramps. You can count on me!" Geki replied.

"I'll do my best too!" Barriss added.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Same Day…***_

* * *

Watching as Barriss walked away from Pallet Town and on to Route 1 were two individuals. One of whom was a Sith Pureblood wearing a black and red version of Lord Kallig's clothing, minus the mask, and had six Poke Balls clipped to his belt.

The other was a hooded figure who looked human, though you can only tell because their mouth and chin are still visible under the hood. And like the Sith, he also had six Poke Balls clipped to his belt. However, the hooded cloak this individual was wearing was open just enough to reveal a black T-shirt depicting a popular Kaiju known as Godzilla rampaging through Tokyo as he fought against Battra.

"So, DJ... You think she has what it takes to become champion of the Indigo League?" the Sith asked.

DJ looks to his friend and answers, "She has potential, that much is clear. It is deep and strong, but it can only be achieved if she truly works with her Pokémon. To conquer any fear inside of her, to gain the strength to stand on her two feet... but the humbleness as well to realize that there is more to being a Champion than merely winning battles.".

The Sith warrior looked to his friend and then back at the retreating back of Barriss. He could remember it all so perfectly. Back in the days when he too was a serious Pokémon trainer and had started out in Littleroot town in the Hoenn region. Of course, his starter Pokémon was Torchic which later evolved to Combusken and finally to Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. The two of them had been much like Barriss is now. Ambitious and confident enough to take every challenge they came across in stride.

Reaching to his belt, the Sith took out a single Poke Ball. One that looked slightly older than the others and was painted so that the top half was a darker red while the bottom half was black. And the black line in the middle was painted lavender so it would stand out. He wondered when things all changed. When did he decide to stop battling as a serious Pokémon trainer, no longer using the Pokémon team he raised and won the Hoenn League with. Blaziken, Mightyena, Manectric, Flygon, Ninjask, and Milotic.

The Sith sighed and shook his head. Dwelling on the past wouldn't solve anything for him. Instead, he turned to DJ and asked the million dollar question for this particular situation.

"Do we go after her and monitor her progress? I sense several Jedi making their way towards the planet."

DJ looked around, his senses also telling him that indeed several Jedi were making their way towards the Earth. While his senses were not honed sharp like his friend, at least he still was able to detect them. He answered, "We go after her and monitor her progress. I have faith in her capabilities and decision, but I would like to be there in case she comes to a crossroads that she needs help with.".

He respected and valued freedom of choice and all, but he knew that all beings needed assistance & guidance when the time called for it. And also that choice was a double-edged sword, if one had the knowledge to see the subtle but strong distinction.

DJ was also a former Pokémon Trainer, once loving the thrill of battle and learning along the way. But that was years ago, and now is content to just see the next generation take their turn at being Trainers. And offer council and guidance when it called for it.

The Sith nodded, understanding his friend's intentions and reasons. Plus, knowing the Jedi, they'll likely be bringing Clone Troopers along for the ride. And since Barriss doesn't have her Lightsaber anymore and most likely won't have her Pokémon fight using lethal force, she'll be defenseless if they decide to try and arrest her again.

With that plan in mind, the two began to walk after Barriss from a safe distance while masking their Force energy signatures so they wouldn't give themselves away. Besides, the Sith has been wanting to travel through Kanto for some time now in order to catch some new Pokémon, if only to help Professor Birch with his own research.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see some good reviews for it. Now, before I go, I want to thank DJ Rodriguez for roleplaying the last part of this chapter with me. Thank you, DJ! Also, I have a new poll up that I'd like you all to vote on.**_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: In my story, An Arc Jinchuriki, should I have Jaune's Biju actually evolve from the Yamata no Orochi (the Eight-Headed, Eight-Tailed Snake) to the Eight-Tailed Spinosaurus?**_

 _ **Poll Options:**_

 _ **Yes, but draw us a picture**_

 _ **No, keep it the way it is**_

* * *

 _ **Also, here are some questions I'd like you to answer if you don't mind.**_

* * *

 _ **Do you want Barriss to travel with any Jedi that might become Pokémon trainers?**_

 _ **What starter Pokémon do you want these Jedi to start with? (Ahsoka, Anakin, Mace Windu, and Luminara are the winners here. Please try to stick with starter Pokémon from Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow versions.)**_

 _ **And finally, do you want me to include Mega Evolution?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry that I've been away from this story for so long, but as you all know, I've had quite a few ideas up in this noggin of mine and just ended up going and going from there. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. We'll see just how much Barriss can improve, as she has most certainly done very well up until this point. But for now, let's get back to the story, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, nor do I own Pokemon!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon." = Normal Speech

' _Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon." = Thoughts_

" **Charizard, the Flame Pokémon." = Someone Yelling**

" **When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Pokédex Entry**

* * *

 _ **Journey of a Beginner - Part 1!**_

* * *

Barriss held her head high as she walked down the path of Route 1 on her way to Viridian City. She knows that there's a Pokémon Gym there that she can challenge, and she intends to do so. All the while, she will work on filling out the pages in her Pokédex like Professor Oak instructed. She was so excited for this journey that she was out on route one faster than Geki, even though he left before her.

And yet, she can't keep the feeling of paranoia at bay. She can sense the Republic is looking for her. Whether to drag her back to prison, or just outright kill her, she doesn't know. But she does know that if the Republic finds this planet, they'll either try to get them to join their side of the war and turn the Pokémon that live here into living weapons, or they'll draw in the Separatists and drag this planet into the war. A war which will cost billions of humans and Pokémon their lives.

And that's something she just can't allow.

' _I don't understand though,'_ Barriss mentally said to herself. ' _How was I able to sneak aboard any shuttle without being seen, and not get caught by the guards that would no doubt have been stationed there? Let alone escape from Republic prison?'_

She was broken from her thoughts as a sound caught her attention. She looked back to the path, and saw a Pokémon pecking at the ground for grubs. It looked an awful lot like a bird; possibly a pigeon. It was covered in brown and cream colored feathers with black marks over its eyes and a pink beak.

"Whoa… a wild Pokémon!" Barriss said in awe.

The Pokémon must've heard her, as it looked up at her with a curious gaze. In response to this, the young Mirialan woman pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at the bird.

It flipped open and showed a picture of the bird Pokémon, but everything else about its data was blank. Barriss was confused about this, until she remembered Professor Oak's words about the Pokédex.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It won't record the data unless I capture a Pokmon."

She then pulled out Zeke's Pokéball, and looked at the bird Pokémon.

"Hey, how's about a battle? If I win, you join my team. if you win, you can go on your way. Deal?" Barriss challenged.

The bird Pokémon got a determined look on its face and puffed up its feathers as it chirped in acceptance.

* * *

 _ **[Cue Pokémon Leaf Green/Fire Red Battle Music (Wild Pokémon)]**_

* * *

"Okay, here we go! Zeke, standby for battle!"

Barriss hurled the Poke Ball containing her very first Pokemon with the accuracy and strength of a proffessional pitcher in a baseball game. It popped open, and in a flash of light, the young and inexperienced Charmander appeared.

"Char!" Zeke growled.

The bird Pokémon started off the fight, and flew up a bit before charging straight at the Lizard Pokemon with the intent of ramming into him using a basic Tackle attack. Fortunately, despite her rather recent burst of insanity, and thanks to her even more recent battle with Geki, Barriss seemed to know at least the basics of battling wild Pokémon.

"Zeke, hurry! Dodge and counter with your Growl attack!"

The flying Pokémon may have had speed on its side, but Zeke was quick enough to dodge by the skin of his teeth. Once he landed, he let loose a growl that sent a few sonic waves at the bird. Upon impact, a red aura shone from the bird Pokémon before disappearing.

"Nice! Its attack power's been lowered! Now, Zeke, jump up and hit it with your Scratch attack!"

"Char!" Zeke growled in acknowledgement.

He waited until the bird Pokémon turned in flight to try tackling him again, then jumped at the last second. The attack missed, but Zeke was able to land a solid blow on the bird, swiping his sharp claws against its back.

The bird Pokémon cried out in pain before falling to the ground. Barriss was certain that it was down, but not out. And she was right.

The Pokémon flew back up with a bit of difficulty, and began to rapidly flap its wings in Zeke's direction. The result was a huge wave of sand being sent right at the young Charmander, forcing him to close her eyes. Barriss was forced to squint her own eyes as she knew what was going to happen next. The Force told her so. Even now, even after everything that's happened, it speaks to her.

Zeke was briefly engulfed in a purplish grey aura as his accuracy fell because of the Sand-Attack. Barriss and Zeke barely had enough time to open their eyes as the bird Pokémon screeched and bowled the young Charmander over with a Tackle attack. Zeke cried out in pain as he skidded across the ground. Fortunately, the damage was lessened due to the Growl attack.

"HANG IN THERE, ZEKE!" Barriss urged. "Get up and hit it with another Scratch attack!"

Fortunately, Zeke was still strong enough to get back up and attack again. And when he was ready, he charged at the bird Pokémon and landed another Scratch across the bird's underbelly.

It fell to the ground, but was having a lot more trouble getting back up.

"Now's my chance!"

Barriss pulled an empty Pokéball out of her bag, and took aim.

"GO, POKÉBALL!" she cried as she threw it.

The Pokéball hit the Bird Pokémon head on, and turned it into red energy before the wild Pokémon was sucked in. It landed on the ground and began to shake as the Pokémon inside struggled for freedom.

...One shake… two shakes… three shakes…

A click was the indicator that the Pokemon Barriss and Zeke had been battling was successfully captured and added to the Mirialan's party of Pokemon.

* * *

 _ **[End Music]**_

* * *

A successful capture! Needless to say, Barriss and Zeke were ecstatic about their first captured Pokémon.

"YEAH! WE DID IT! WE BEAT IT!" Barriss cheered as Zeke watched her do a little victory dance.

And as it turns out, Barriss is actually quite the talented breakdancer and she didn't even know it.

She calmed down enough, and picked up the Pokéball containing her newest Pokémon, and her newest friend. She then took out her Pokédex, and began to scan the Pokémon within the tiny spherical object. This time, there was some information about this Pokémon.

 _ **"** **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. This Pidgey is male and possesses the Hidden Ability Big Pecks. He is level 5 and knows the moves Tackle, Sand-Attack, and Brave Bird. *Note: Brave Bird is an Egg Move.*"**_

That last line caught Barriss's attention.

"Egg Move? What's and Egg Move?" she asked. "And while we're at it, what the heck does it mean by Hidden Ability?"

"Char Char." Zeke said while shrugging, indicating that he had no idea.

But, as luck would have it, the good ol' Pokédex is a great way to look up more than just info about a Pokémon and its stats. It also helps you learn about the different and oftentimes rare abilities of Pokémon.

 _ **"** **An Egg Move is a move that is extremely rare for a Pokémon to know. They are attack moves that a Pokémon will sometimes learn upon hatching from an egg, and are more often than not very powerful. Hidden Abilities are Pokémon abilities that are not normally possessed by certain Pokémon. Example: Charmander can naturally possess the ability known as Blaze, but can sometimes possess the Hidden Ability known as Solar Power."**_

Barriss and Zeke were both very impressed. Our young Mirialan trainer knew that her Charmander has the ability Blaze, but these Hidden Abilities and Egg Moves sounded incredible! Just imagine what other sort of abilities and such were out there.

But she decided to put that information away for later. She took out a couple of Potions and healed Zeke along with her newly acquired Pidgey, and continued down the path in order to find and capture new Pokémon.

And thus, she did. Along the way to Pewter City, Barriss and Zeke fought and captured many new Pokémon. Among them were Rattata, Spearow, Weedle, Caterpie, Mankey, and a Pikachu. Several of these Pokémon were found and caught in the Viridian Forest, home to all sorts of bug type Pokémon.

And now, we find her about to be challenged by a trainer that's a ten year old boy in a yellow shirt with blue shorts, sneakers, and a baseball cap.

"So, you think your Pokémon is a match for mine?" the kid asked.

"We'll soon find out!" Barriss declared.

The kid, who we'll call Joe, took a Pokéball off of his belt, and pressed the button in the center to make it bigger.

"Let's go, Nidoran!" Joe called.

He tossed the Pokéball and out popped a Pokemon that looked almost looked like a light blue rabbit with small, poisonous quills on its back, and a small horn on its head.

Grabbing a Pokéball from her own belt, Barriss got ready to battle. "Zeke, battle stance!"

"Char!" cried Zeke as he popped out of her Pokéball.

"Nidoran, start things off with a Poison Sting attack!" Joe ordered.

"Nido!" cried the Poison Pin Pokémon.

Its horn began to glow, and a whole bunch of poisonous needles shot at Zeke. Fortunately, all of the battling against wild Pokémon has begun to sharpen Barriss's fighting instincts.

"Quick, dodge and counter with Ember!" Barriss instructed.

Zeke managed to dodge the Poison Sting, and shot a stream of embers from his mouth. They hit their mark, dealing greater damage due to it being a move of the same type as Wyvern. But Barriss wasn't done yet, and neither was Zeke.

"Now, get in close and use Scratch attack!"

"Nidoran, get up and counter with your own Scratch attack!" Joe ordered.

Both Pokémon charged at each other and began to strike at one another with their claws. But neither could land a clean hit on their opponent. Barriss saw this and got an idea for how to win.

"Zeke, use Growl while you're in close, then follow up with Scratch!" she ordered.

"CHAR-CHAR!" Zeke growled.

The attack was shot at point blank range and easily hit the enemy Nidoran right in the face, lowering her defense stat. Then Zeke went in for a Scratch attack, but at the last second his claws gained a metallic shine like steel. The attack struck home and caused Nidoran to cry out in pain before fainting with swirls in her eyes.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" asked a surprised Barriss.

She took out her Pokedex and scanned Zeke. Upon scanning her Charmander, the device spoke in its usual, metallic monotone voice as it explained what happened.

 _ **"** **New move learned. Metal Claw: A steel type move that coats the claws of the user in a metallic aura. It also has a chance of increasing the user's attack points. This move is super effective against poison, rock, and ground type adversaries."**_

"That move will definitely come in handy if you plan to challenge the gym in Pewter City." Joe commented as he returned his Nidoran.

"Gym? Why would I fight a gym? Aren't those places where people go to exercise?" Barriss asked.

Joe almost groaned until he remembered one crucial fact.

"Right… you're just starting out as a trainer. Well, first of all, I'm not talking about the workout kind of gyms. You see, here in Kanto, there are eight Pokémon gyms that allow you to participate in the Pokémon League. If you battle the leader of a gym and defeat them, you get that gym's badge. All eight gym badges will allow you to challenge a group of trainers called the Elite Four, and if you beat them, you become the Pokémon League Champion." Joe explained.

Barriss was floored by this new information. And so was Zeke. Being the beginning stage in an evolutionary line of Pokemon with a warrior mentality would do that to the young starter, making him yearn for opponents that can give him a challenge. And the chance to battle new and more powerful trainers had them both giddy for more combat.

"That sounds so awesome!" Barriss squealed. "Hey, can you show me where you caught your Nidoran? I think one of them might come in handy someday, and will be fun to raise."

"Well, you did beat me in that battle, so sure." Joe replied.

He pointed to a patch of tall grass, and Barriss nodded in thanks. She walked over and got her Pidgey's Pokéball ready. She had a new friend to make, and had plenty of items to spare! Little did she know was that this next catch would lead her to a battle that would test her current skill as a trainer.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Again, I am so sorry that this story took so long to update. I just couldn't seem to find any inspiration for the chapter or any future ones at the time. But I'm happy that I managed to do so.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on the poll I have up on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Before we get started on today's chapter, I'd like to give a little thanks to a certain reviewer who has been following this story since its humble beginnings.**_

* * *

 _ **Review from DJ Rodriguez:**_ _Well worth the wait! Barriss is starting off to become one fine Pokémon Trainer, and already her line-up is starting off well in battles! She caught Pidgey, whom I hope she nicknames him, and defeats Joe to win some experience and learn more about the Pokémon world._

 _My friend, you really starting off good and strong here! This story deserves to be advertised, so I will do so on my next chapter of my Disney/Toho specials!_

 _Keep it up!_

* * *

 _ **Thank you very much for your kind words, DJ Rodriguez. Your continued support has made writing this story so much easier. Thank you so much. Okay, on to the chapter, shall we!**_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon." = Normal Speech

 _'Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon." = Thoughts_

 **"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **"When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well." = Pokédex Entry**_

* * *

 _ **Journey of a Beginner - Part 2**_

* * *

Barriss continued on her way to Pewter City with a great big smile on her face. She had just successfully caught two female Nidorans and was in a very good mood. She got curious about where her other Pokémon ended up after her party hit a total of six, so she called Professor Oak about it and asked. He told her that any additional Pokémon she catches after her party of Pokémon reaches six would be instantly transported to the Oak Pokémon Research Ranch. She can swap out Pokémon from her party and the ranch from a device known as the Pokémon PC, which is free to use for all trainers and can be accessed from any Pokémon Center.

With this information in mind, Barriss had gone back to Viridian City and made a couple of changes to her team. She swapped out her Rattata with one of her Nidoran, and her Pidgey with a Spearow she had caught. The Poké Dex says that Spearow are highly aggressive bird Pokémon, but Barriss simply approached the bird Pokémon like she would a member of her family (she's still not used to having one of those) and the little bird proved to have a docile nature, instantly taking a shine to the green skinned girl. He had settled on her shoulder and began preening Barriss's hair, even gently nipping her ear.

So now, with her spirits high and her supplies replenished, Barriss continues on her way to Pewter City where she'll test her mettle against the Gym Leader and earn the Gym Badge.

"According to my Town Map, I'm almost at Pewter City and one step closer on my quest to compete against the Indigo League. This is going to be the first of many challenges I will face as a trainer." Barriss said to herself.

She looked up at the sky and noticed the small Republic ships entering the planet's atmosphere, and narrowed her eyes. She can't sense Tarkin or any of his troops on those ships, but she wouldn't put it past the Republican Senators to send Jedi after her. She only hopes that she can put some distance between herself and them before ever having an encounter with these people.

Barriss didn't even need the Force to know that Geki had walked up to her, looking at the sky just like she was. No doubt he too saw those Republic ships just like she did. Then again, those giant hunks of metal do stick out like sore thumbs against the clear and beautiful blue sky.

"Friends of yours?" Geki asked.

"Not likely. Most likely Tarkin or the Jedi Order coming after me to finish the job, even though I've been proven a victim just like Ahsoka was." she replied before beginning to walk away. "Come with me, if you must. But I need to put more distance between myself and them."

"I can understand that." Geki said as he walked to catch up with Barriss. "You know, it's too bad you don't have a Dodrio or a Rapidash. With their speed, those guys would probably never catch up with you."

"I don't know what kind of Pokémon Dodrio and Rapidash are, but I'm certain they'd still catch up easily if they used flying vehicles."

"What are they after you for, anyway? I don't think Gramps told me."

Barriss closed her eyes and sighed through her nose as she was asked this question. She knew that, eventually, somebody would ask her that question. She just wished she would have more time on her journey before she'd have to tell anyone. True, she knows that her name has been cleared, but even so, she's still the one who commited those vile acts. If she were to tell Geki why the Republic is trying so hard to get her back, especially when they're on neutral ground (as this planet is not allied with the Republic or the Separatists), then what will he think?

Will he still think of her as a friend? DOES he even think of her as a friend? Or will he turn his back on her and turn her over to Republic troopers without even giving her a chance to explain the full story?

She honestly doesn't want to take that risk. Barriss doesn't want to go back to that Republic prison cell where the Dark Side continued to fester within her like an infection, thus rendering her temporarily feral and insane. But Professor Oak knew her story. So did her new family.

And they all gave her a chance.

Turning to Geki, she made her choice.

"Let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys and gals so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Pokémon.***_

* * *

 _ **Comedy Chapter - A Persian's Nightly Antics!**_

* * *

Nightfall on the quaint town of Pallet is often peaceful. A time where people take a rest and sleep in order to prepare themselves for the challenges they'll face the next day. Whether one is a journeying Pokémon trainer, or a citizen attempting to make a living, the trials they face can be quite exhausting.

And currently staying with Professor Oak and helping out at his lab, at least until they can become licensed Pokémon trainers themselves, are Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano. And the young Togruta was currently putting away some groceries from her trip to the 24 hour grocery store in Viridian City. Fortunately for her, she ran into no wild Pokémon on the way there, or back to the lab.

Or, so she thinks…

"Ah, crapbaskets!"

Ahsoka groaned in both sleepiness and annoyance as she dropped the bottle of milk she bought and spilled about half of it on the floor. Rubbing her tired eyes, the girl stewed over how she was gonna have to go buy more in the morning. But as she did this, a wild Pokémon walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air as it detected food.

It's a large, quadrupedal, feline Pokémon. Unlike the pale tan of most of its species, this one has a shinier coat that looks more like a pale white exception of its black-rimmed ears with very bright pink on the inside. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractable claws. It's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound.

This Pokémon is known as Persian. A shiny member of its species, to be specific.

This Pokémon cautiously walked closer to Ahsoka, sensing the Togruta is part of a predatory species, and sniffed the spilled milk at her feet. It lapped up the mess with much gusto before deciding that it likes this girl, and rubbed its large body against her legs while purring loudly.

The sudden noise and contact caused the former Jedi Padawan to wake up quickly, and she smiled as she saw the adorable, fluffy Pokémon. What can she say? She's a sucker for cute things.

"Kitty!"

She cooed at the feline Pokémon as it leaned against her while Ahsoka reached down to pet it.

"Awww! Pretty kitty." cooed Ahsoka as she stroked the Persian's back.

But unknown to either of them, a small cloud of Persian dander flew off of the Pokémon and floated out to the lab where Obi-Wan was sleeping. He was quietly snoring away in a cozy hammock he'd set up, dreaming about the day the Clone Wars would finally end. But as he was blissfully in Dreamland, the Persian dander flew up his nose, and revealed something about the Jedi Master.

"Ah… Ah… AH… AH-CHOO!"

Turns out, he's allergic to felines. In other words…

"Cat…! Cat! **CAAAATTTT!"** he screamed.

Rushing to the living area, Obi-Wan saw Ahsoka sitting on the sofa, cuddling the wild Persian that now rested in the girl's lap. The older Jedi ran so fast, he was a blur as he now held Persian above the ground by the scruff of her (its gender was revealed when Ahsoka began to rub its belly off screen) neck like a filthy stray.

"What is this… this CREATURE doing in here!?" Obi-Wan demanded, looking at Persian like she carried the bubonic plague.

Walking out the front door, Obi-Wan roughly tossed the Persian onto a patch of grass before walking back indoors.

"Why don't you be a good kitty, and find a nice garbage can to sleep in!"

But after he went indoors and closed the door behind him, Persian instantly decided she doesn't like this human. Especially that whole sleeping in a garbage can stereotyping. Not all stray cats sleep in those things.

So she jumped back inside through an open window, closed and locked the window, opened the door, carried Obi-Wan out, dropped him on the ground, went back inside, closed the door, and locked the door behind her. It took only a few seconds for what happened to register to Obi-Wan's mind as he got up and started banging on the door like Fred Flintstone.

 **"WILMAAAAA!"** he screamed before realizing what he'd just said and correcting himself. **"AHSOKAAAAA!"**

Using the Force, the Jedi Master leapt up to the roof of the ranch with the intent of getting back inside by going down the chimney. He figured, if the, he thinks, fictional character, Santa Claus, can do it then so can he. But he also missed Ahsoka opening the door dressed as Wilma Flintstone. Complete with wig and animal fur dress.

Obi-Wan dove down the chimney, but as we go back into the ranch, we see that Anakin is also getting in on socializing with the female Persian. He woke up to get a drink of water and immediately was assaulted by kitty kisses from the wild Pokemon.

"Who's a good kitty? You are! Yes you are!" cooed Anakin as he scratched Persian under her chin.

Ahsoka was too busy rubbing the female Pokemon's belly and having a good time to be tired. But their fun soon came to a halt as Obi-Wan, covered in soot, exited the chimney through the fireplace. And boy, does he look mad.

"How many times do I have to tell you two, I am deathly allergic to…"

Obi-Wan was cut off from his rant when Persian got up in between the three Jedi, thus triggering the older man's allergies yet again. But this time, with much more dire consequences.

A Force enhanced sneeze easily blasted a huge hole through the wall of the ranch, where one of the windows used to be!

All four, counting Persian, looked out the newly formed hole before Obi-Wan glared at the feline Pokemon. Anakin just looked at Persian, now really understanding how severe his former master's allergies are. He could only think to himself ' _No wonder he never let me keep any stray cats I brought back to the temple to be healed for longer than a day before having some of the other Jedi take care of them.'_

Ahsoka and Persian looked between the two Jedi…

And promptly bolted for Ahsoka's room Fred Flintstone style.

Obi-Wan wasn't going tolerate such a thing.

"We must get rid of the cat! At any co… at any co… AH… AHHH… CHOO!"

The force of the sneeze actually caused Obi-Wan to rocket backwards and slam back first into the opposite wall. Anakin winced at the impact, glad he doesn't have allergies that severe.

* * *

 _ **...3:00am…**_

* * *

"Okay, Anakin. Time for Operation: Scatcat." Obi-Wan said to Anakin, who is now dressed in a mouse costume for the purpose of live bait. "Sick 'em, boy!"

"Squeak squeak. I'm a helpless mouse. Squeak."

But as Anakin walked through the house in his costume, he failed to notice Persian peeking around the corner with a predatory look in her eyes, and a grin like she caught the canary.

"Squeak, squeak."

"PURR!"

Anakin looked up at the noise and saw, to his horror, Persian running towards him on her hind legs while holding a ten ton mallet!

 **"SQUEEEEEAAAAAKKK!"** screamed Anakin.

He ran like the wind, much like the rodent he's dressed like, as Persian was right on his tail. Anakin narrowly avoided getting squashed by that mallet of hers twice as she followed her hunting instincts. The Jedi in a mouse costume skidded to a stop at a conveniently placed giant mouse hole in the wall and ran in. Then he noticed…

... He's not being followed.

Cautiously, Anakin peeked outside to see if Persian is still there…

...And got an anvil dropped on his head.

Persian simply dusted off her paws before curling up on the shelf she was sitting on and going to sleep. And it was then that Obi-Wan realized that his mission to get rid of the cat was going to be tougher than he thought.

* * *

 _ **...5:00am…**_

* * *

It was time to put Plan B of Operations Scatcat into effect. But this time, Anakin was placed into a giant scratching post that is sure to get Persian's attention. Although, probably not in the way that he wants.

"O-Okay, Anakin. Now, it is a known fact cat's love to scratch…" began a sniffly Obi-Wan.

Unfortunately, his allergies acted up again, and a Force enhanced sneeze blew another large hole in the wall! The two Jedi looked out the new hole in the wall, knowing Professor Oak is not going to be happy about this, then turned to each other.

"*Sniff* I… I can't hold on much longer…!" exclaimed a miserable Obi-Wan before he clinch to Anakin's scratching post costume. **"ANAKIN! WE MUST PUT CAT OUT!"**

As his former teacher slid down to the floor, Anakin narrowed his eyes and started walking around to lure out Persian. Consequences be damned.

"I'll end that cat's reign of terror! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Unknown to Anakin, Persian was on a high shelf right behind him. She smirked and unsheathed her claws which began to glow as she readied her Slash attack. And boy, it's going to be one attack Anakin's going to wish he was never on the receiving end of. Especially since it'll probably hurt worse than a scratch from an ordinary domestic house cat.

"PURR!"

Screaming, Anakin turned around and saw that the feline Pokémon was heading straight for him, glowing claws extended and everything! It all happened in the literal blink of an eye. One minute, Anakin's standing around dressed like a scratching post, next thing ya know, his costume's lying on the ground in shreds, and Anakin has literally been sliced like an onion from the waist up! Something that normally only happens in cartoons.

 **"ANAKIIIIIN!"** screamed Obi-Wan as he ran to his former Padawan's aid. "Oh, Anakin… *Sniff* It seems as though we've met our match."

A content meow caught the attention of both Jedi, making them both look up to see Persian now playing with a ball of yarn. The only problem is that this particular yarn ball just so happens to be connected to a knitted Galactic Republic flag. And that just so happens to have been made by Obi-Wan, who started to freak out at the sight of his knitting being actively destroyed by a feline.

"My knitting! DROP THAT YARN, YOU CAD!" he demanded as he leapt at Persian.

This caused a literal cat fight as both Obi-Wan and Persian proceeded to beat the heck out of each other in a cartoon dust cloud. Anakin tried to break up the fight, but all that happened was him getting dragged into the fight as an unwilling contestant. This fight actually continued well into the early morning before it stopped. And opening her bedroom door, dressed and ready for the day, was Ahsoka Tano.

Yawning, she greeted her new feline companion.

"Hey, good morning."

Persian jumped to her favorite humanoid and rubbed her body against Ahsoka's legs just like a normal house cat would.

"I take it you had a rough night with my roommates?"

In response, Persian pointed to the sofa with one of her front paws. Ahsoka saw that the place was pretty much trashed, and both Anakin and Obi-Wan were both Tangled in a mess of yarn.

"Whoa…! Looks like they got into a fight with a knitting club and lost!" laughed Ahsoka as she and Persian made for the front door. "Oh well, we're going out to get some breakfast. Later, dudes."

Anakin and Obi-Wan could only stare blankly at the front door as the Padawan and cat Pokémon left the premises. But that's when a bipedal hound with red fur, sharp teeth, wearing a blue cape held around his neck by a pendant with a tetragram on it teleported into the room. Obi-Wan sniffled as his allergies began to clear up, and recognized this creature right away.

"Anakin, look! It's Heck Hound!"

"Hound… hound… hound…"

Uh oh…

 **"AAHHHH… CHOO!"** the resulting sneeze literally blew the roof off the ranch! "...Dog…"

Yup. Anakin's allergic to dogs.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of comedy based off of a Justice Friends episode. I wanted to put this up while I work on the more serious chapter of the story and thought, "this looks like fun. I'll write it.". I hope it tides you over a bit.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to cast your vote on the poll I have up on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
